SUJU Journal
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: A Private Journal of all the Super Junior members. HeechulxHangeng YesungxSungmin KyuhyunxZhou Mi HenryxRyeowook LeeteukxKangin KibumxSiwon EunhyukxDonghae
1. Entry 1

A/N: The first chapter of a new series I'm doing~! :D

* * *

SUJU Journal

_Eunhyuk _3-6-11 8:50 am

_Annyeong! Eunhyuk here! I was pretty bored so I discussed with the rest of the Super Junior members on making a journal and logging in about what we had did. Nothing special but maybe like insight, I guess you could say. I thought it was a pretty good idea but Yesung is still being a butt about it. He hasn't quite opened up the idea of writing down his life for everyone to see. He finds it 'improper' so we threatened him with his turtles and he submitted. Then for the next couple hours, he spent them with his turtles. _

_So I decided to be the first to write my Journal since everyone is still deciding on what to say. Luckily no one will see this until we put it all together in the end. ^^ Phew._

_Now that I think about it, I don't really know what to say. Hm…WAIT~! I remember what I did today. It's nothing special but it's something at least._

_I had just woken up…._

Eunhyuk scrambled into the hallway and clutched his hand to his chest when Ryeowook walked by.

"Morning Hyung!" Ryeowook called out before he walked away.

Eunhyuk just mumbled and waved poorly at air. His eyes were still covered in crust and every step he took, he ended up stifling a yawn. Taking a towel out of the closet, he drug himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm mist spraying amidst and welcoming him. Without thought, he took his shirt off and closed the door. Forgetting to lock the door.

He crawled into the shower and moaned at the warm water hitting his bare skin. It reminded him of some other feeling. Every minute, when the water felt like it wasn't hot enough, he turned it up a bit more and smiled at the scalding water warming him. It felt so good that he just stood there and enjoyed it.

Failing to notice that the door opened and someone came in beside him. Not noticing a thing until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Hmm," He hummed at the new heat.

"Do you need help?" The voice whispered in his ear.

He froze and turned around. "Donghae! W-What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower. What does it looked like I'm doing?" He grinned.

"_I'm_ in the shower! You can't just waltz in here whenever you feel like it! I thought we already established the new rules!"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"ANYO! NO!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah. Leeteuk-Hyung said not to use all the hot water."

"Donghae!"

"What?"

"Leave!"

"No," he replied.

"Why not!" Eunhyuk snapped.

"It's not fair that MY Hyukie let's fans touch him but I can't."

"Your Hyukie?"

"Yes. MY Hyukie."

"What makes you think that?"

Donghae sighed and poured the shampoo in his palm. Acting as if Eunhyuk wasn't there and shampooed his hair vigorously. He even started to hum the 'Sorry Sorry' song, giving a little dance.

"Donghae? I'm asking you a question! Don't just ignore me! And get out of the shower!" Eunhyuk barked, placing his hands on Donghae's shoulders and shaking them. Rocking his body in the warm water.

"Wait? Do you want me to leave and then answer the question? Or answer the question and then leave?"

"UGH!" Eunhyuk groaned.

Donghae went about his business while Eunhyuk just glared at him. At this rate, the hot water will be all out and then Leeteuk-Hyung would yell at them. Like he usually did. Taking some bubbles from his hair, he dabbed it on Eunhyuk's nose. He laughed and took some shampoo and started rubbing it in Eunhyuk's hair until he smacked his hand away.

He stood frozen while Eunhyuk just glared at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Eunhyuk snapped.

"Why can't I take a shower with you?"

"Because!"

"That's not a good enough reason! It's hard enough having to put everything as fan service! I can't just have one proper day with my Hyukie?"

"Not in the shower!" Eunhyuk whined.

"Fine," Donghae droned and left with a frown.

Eunhyuk just stood there in the now cold water.

"Great~," He whispered to himself.

_Okay, so maybe Donghae was a little pissed about what I did. But honestly, I'm naked in the shower! NAKED! D: We sleep in the same room and whatnot but we never took showers together. He made it seem like it was perfectly normal! Just standing there, shampooing his hair and singing in that magnificent voice of his. His eyes were nice and sparkly and his skin was warm… ;A;_

_I should make it up to him…What should I do? I feel bad now…_


	2. Entry 2

_Donghae _3-6-11 10:31 pm

_I'm pissed. I'm angry! I'm everything you could think of for being mad! I can't even look at Eunhyuk right now. He doesn't even know how hard this is on me. That asshole. _-_-

_Next time he comes to 'play' around with me for fan service, I'm going to kill him! I am going to literally shove that mic up his-_

_This Journal idea is a good idea. Because it's letting me vent my feelings instead of actually thinking of ways to kill Eunhyuk. There usually really good thought out plans on how to kill him too. Too bad I can never put them to use. Maybe when Yesung get's a new turtle. HA!_

_I feel so evil right now. So, so evil. Maybe I should Kyuhyun to help me develop an evil plan. He's always so good at those. Like this one time, he stuck a whole bunch of jelly in the tip of my shoe. I don't know how I didn't notice it but he thought it was flipping hilarious. I was pissed at him too. Oh well. He apologized._

_BUT EUNHYUK DIDN'T!_

_ARG~! I'm making this Journal entry useless. I don't know what else to say besides explaining my vicious thoughts on Hyukie. Maybe I should rap- no forget it. He won't be getting anything from me. _

_MWAHAHAHA! :D _

_You'll get what's coming to you Hyuk-jae. Be prepared._

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae wandered into the room. He froze when he saw Kyuhyun leaning over his computer and murmuring some words that should never be repeated and should never be coming out of that mouth of his. "Omo! Mianhae. I'll come back later," he whispered. Before he escaped Kyuhyun slammed his fist on the table and started yelling at the screen.

Nothing he said should be written down. You should understand.

With a heavy sigh, he spun around in his chair, hands folded across his chest and looked at Donghae with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

Donghae laughed nervously and still stood there frozen. "Nothing~!"

"I just died on Starcraft because of you. You better answer the question Donghae-Hyung. Or I will _kill_ you," Kyuhyun threatened.

"It's nothing. I can come back later!" He tried to escaped but Kyuhyun yelled at him.

"YAH!"

"Mwoya?" Donghae sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"And what is that?" Kyuhyun tapped his foot against the floor.

"I was thinking," he said, "if you could help me."

"What kind of help?" Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow.

Donghae smiled and walked over to Kyuhyun's bed. Watching out for the mountains of shopping bags. Most likely Zhou Mi's. How could Kyuhyun lived in here?

"I need to get back at Eunhyuk." Donghae started.

"So…it's evil?"

"Ye!"

Kyuhyun hummed and spun around in his chair a while longer before he snapped his fingers and laughed evilly. "Of course I will!"

_Hahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Plan "get-back-at-Eunhyuk-for-breaking-my-heart -and-not-taking-a-shower-with-me-because-he's-a-total-jerk!' is in action! I might start to feel bad later but for now, I'll have no doubts or regrets. I just need to show Eunhyuk who the person that runs the relationship is. Which would be me~! ^^_

_Be prepared Eunhyuk. Be VERY prepared. Just be lucky I'm not tying you down to the bed like I did one time after a Super Show. _

_You should thank me~! *whispered evilly*.…_


	3. Entry 3

_Yesung _3-8-11 8:38 pm

_I don't get it! I don't get it at all! Why does everyone mess with my turtles! They're my creatures. MY pet animals and I come home to find them all decorated in pink and covered in glitter!_

_SUNGMIN! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STUCK GLITTER ON YOU AND YOU COULDN'T GET IT OFF! HMMM! D:_

_Wait…he'd probably like that. That creep. O_O_

_He's not as innocent as everyone thinks he is. Don't believe what you see._

_WAIT! What am I doing? Why am I journaling this? Didn't I say I hated this? _

_I'm leaving. Forget it. PEACE! LOVE! & TURTLES! _


	4. Entry 4

_Sungmin _3-8-11 11-34 pm

_I bet Yesung hates me now. I was just trying to have some fun! I bought some new stuff in pink and I wanted to test it out. Everyone objected so I resulted to his animals. It's not like it would of killed them…would it? UGH~! YESUNG YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!_

_Literally. _

_Maybe I did it for fun. Maybe I did it because I wanted you notice me. My intentions are hidden and kept secret. ^^ Foofoo_

_You will never know what I think about you. Those small hands just grazing across my skin and that beautiful voice calling out my name. *Sigh*_

_OMG! I can't believe I just wrote that! ;O; Oh good god! What do I do! I can't erase. _

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_*cries forever* ;A; _


	5. Entry 5

_Yesung _3-9-11 2:00 am

_Sungmin is starting to creep me out. Like, seriously. O_O Every where I turn, he's there looking at me with THOSE EYES! I have to hide my turtles. I need to keep them safe from whatever evil that boy has adopted form Kyuhyun. _

_I don't know how long this had been going on. Maybe I failed to realize it. _

_That boy is haunting me and it doesn't help when he sleeps in the same room as me! UGH! It's like someone is breathing down my neck when I sleep and it's like I have to sleep with my eyes open to make sure my turtles live through the night. Omo~! What do I do! TT_TT_

_I feel like this should be recorded because Sungmin did the weirdest thing today…I mean yesterday. Since it's like…2 in the morning. Why am I still up?_

_Wasn't I supposed to do something? I forgot….O_O _

_Oh yeah! I was supposed to KILL SUNGMIN IN HIS SLEEP!_

_I hope he reads this. _-_-

_Anyways, he did the weirdest thing…_

They were in the make-up rooms getting ready for the show on strong heart. Yesung and Sungmin shared a room together for the time but the make-up artists left and he was left alone in the same room. Yesung started thinking of ways to escape.

"Yah! Hyung, you shouldn't do that to your face," Sungmin pressed.

Yesung un-knitted his eyebrows and looked at Sungmin. "Mwoya?"

Sungmin pursed his lips. "When you scrunch your face together." Sungmin poked at Yesung's forehead and giggled. "Like this!" Sungmin said, imitating Yesung's face.

"YAH! I don't do that." Yesung scoffed.

"Yes you do~"

"Like, when?"

Sungmin smiled and laced his arm through Yesung's. Yesung stiffened and felt his heart quicken.

"Whenever someone is talking. Whenever you're looking off into the distance. When your turtles won't listen to you or eat when you'd like them to. When nothing goes your way and you freak out. When your reading a book and drinking your favorite tea. When you-"

"OKAY!" Yesung whispered, "I get it."

He knows too much.

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you later Sungmin."

"Wait!" Sungmin cried, pulling Yesung back down with all his force. "Sunggie~!" He pouted hjs lips and hugged Yesung closer to him.

"Sungmin?" Yesung choked out.

"You're so cute close up!" Sungmin teased him by touching his nose with his and taking his hands in his own. "Your hands are so small," he giggled. "I love them.

_What the hell is going on?_ Yesung thought.

"I wonder what else they can-"

"YAH!" Yesung jumped up, snapping his hand away from Sungmin. Without another word, he strolled out and followed his way to the other members.

That was odd.

_I knew what he was thinking. Like I said earlier, that boy is not innocent! Have you read that man's diary? _

_I know, I shouldn't have and he's probably going to be super pissed at me but I'm the victim here!_

_ME! MEEEEEEEEEE! He just doesn't think about my hands. He thinks about other things. *shivers* _

_As much as I like people liking me (not to sound conceited because I am like, the least favorite out of all Super Junior members), it's strange when you find out your roommate is DEEPLY, and I mean Deeply in love with you._

_I should ask someone to switch rooms with me._

_Wait, why do I feel like I'm lying when I say I hate him? O_O _


	6. Entry 6

_KYUHYUN _3-9-11 6-54 am

_Since everyone knows me, and loves me, let's just conclude that I'm the best! ^^ I'll beat Donghae some day. I'll reach more fans than him. I just need to act sexier but it's kind of difficult when you're a total nerd. 8D And play Starcraft like it's the end of the world, but hey! It's flippin fun! I only play it when I'm bored and that's, occasionally, rare. I usually find some other form of entertainment in the shape of a stick with red hair and with very sexy spider legs that wrap around their prey and then eat them. _XD_ OMG, this is so funny. ^^_

_When I'm not teaching Zhou Mi something, he sometimes teaches me how to act more sexy but I feel like it's a failed attempt. HA! And mostly because when he dances I get a little carried away…_

_But before this entry get's any more sexual (if you haven't noticed), let me describe to you the pain I felt today…_

**XieXieMi **has logged on.

**XieXieMi:** Kyu~!

**GaemKyu: **What? -_-

**XieXieMi: **D:

**XieXieMi:** Why such a long face?

**GaemKyu:** I'm busy!

**XieXieMi:** You better not be playing Starcraft…

**GaemKyu:** And let's just say if I was? :D

**XieXieMi:** I thought I hid your Starcraft!

**XieXieMi:** *sigh*

**GaemKyu:** You did.

**GaemKyu:** But Mi, your not good at hiding things.

**XieXieMi:** Then I guess I'll have to try harder.

**GaemKyu:** TWSS

**XieXieMi: **BTW, where are you? ^^

**GaemKyu: **Here, there. Everywhere.

**XieXieMi: **So…in your room?

**GaemKyu:** Pfshh. Anyo~!

**XieXieMi:** Good! Start getting dressed! \(^_^)/

**GaemKyu: **O_O

**GaemKyu:** Mi…don't tell me….

**XieXieMi** has logged off.

**GaemKyu: **NOOOO!

Kyuhyun stared at the screen in horror. He could faintly hear Zhou Mi's footsteps in the hallway. He quickly tore himself away from his laptop and tried to hide but it was too late when Zhou Mi stormed into the room with a smile.

"Kyu~!" He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Shopping silly~!"

"MI! I don't want to go shopping with you," Kyuhyun cried.

"BUT Kyu!" Zhou Mi whined.

"NO!"

"You promised."

"When?" Kyuhyun scoffed, jumping up towards Zhou Mi.

"Last time we went shopping! You promised that if I let you choose lunch then you would go shopping with me next time."

"Why would a say that?" Kyuhyun whispered to himself, "I should of starved."

"Let's go! I don't want to be late for the sale!" Zhou Mi grabbed Kyuhyun by the arm. He tugged even harder when Kyuhyun fell to the floor and tried to reach for anything that he could hold onto to. Who never knew, for such a thin man, that Zhou Mi would have hulk strength.

_Must be all those shopping bags he carries around with him_, Kyuhyun thought.

"ANYO!" He cried as he, overdramatically, reached for his laptop. It was like his arm was being detached from his body.

_Sometimes I wonder how Zhou Mi does it. (I know what else he does…LOL!) He must have not much willpower when you find him coming on with more than five bags…like he promised. _-_-_ He also gives in easily…I would know this. _XD

_The only reason, okay MAYBE a couple reasons, are only because he takes FOREVER! Then he makes me carry all the extra bags and he tries on the most outrageous clothes! Clothes that are all tight and revealing…._

_Where's Zhou Mi when you need him? T_T_


	7. Entry 7

_ZHOU MI_ 3-9-11 12:46 pm

_Kyuhyun was so nice. ^^ But he was also an ASS (excuse my language). _

_So he went shopping with me today. I didn't even get to look at the bags T_T That's not fair! My love for bags is about the same amount of love he has for Starcraft. Which, BTW, should be less than loving me. _-_-

_Anyways, on to what I was discussing about what happened at the mall._

Zhou Mi hugged Kyuhyun tight to his side while he dragged him towards the store. He didn't notice Kyuhyun eyeing the game store that was right next to it. The sale was making him oblivious to Kyuhyun's wandering eyes.

"OMG!KYU! Look!" Zhou Mi squealed and drug Kyuhyun even farther away. Kyuhyun silently crying in his head.

Zhou Mi browsed through all the clothes and started filling up his arms and Kyuhyun's with clothes to try on.

"Okay!" Zhou Mi finally sighed. "Time to go try these all on. Coming Kyu?"

Kyuhyun looked at the game store and back to Zhou Mi. Which was better?

Getting the new Starcraft game? Or watching Zhou Mi try on clothes?

"I-I have to go to t-the b-bathroom," Kyuhyun stammered.

Zhou Mi frowned and took all the clothes from him. "Fine! But I want you back in five."

"Five!"

"One…two…three…four," Zhou Mi said.

Kyuhyun stumbled away and when he was far away enough, he hid behind a clothing rack and determined his plan of get away. He could crawl out the store but Mi would see him and that would be too suspicious. So instead, he waited until Zhou Mi walked into the changing room and dashes right across to the gaming store.

Not knowing that Zhou Mi didn't know what he was doing already. Zhou Mi knew everything.

So when Zhou Mi found out Kyuhyun never came back, he paid for the things and stormed right across.

"Kyu!" Zhou Mi snapped when he spotted Kyuhyun playing a demo game on the huge screen.

Kyuhyun froze as his character died and he turned to look into Zhou Mi's hurt eyes.

"Mianhae?" He whispered.

"No! That is not how it works. You promised! You," Zhou paused to point to all of himself, "are getting none of this for a WHOLE week." And with that said, he strutted out of the store.

Kyuhyun swore he could hear someone say 'ouch' but he just glared at the direction of where the voice came from and walked out. He was just going to have to set things right.

_Did I fail to mention Kyuhyun sucks really bad at picking bags? XD He thought he would win if he bought me my favorite bag and I love him for that. 3 BUT, he didn't keep his promise so I just took it and turned away. I love playing hard to get…but then again, I give in too easily when it's Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun's just too cute when he's trying to get me to forgive him. Even if it's attempted at half. ^^_

_Well, it's not like he would be getting any of this. I gave in and bought him the new Starcraft and he hasn't been off since. That's why I'm writing this. I'm all lonely. T_T_

_Ooh~! I got an IM form Kyu._

**GaemKyu** has logged on.

**GaemKyu:** Zhou Mi?

**GaemKyu:** Where are you?

**GaemKyu:** Are you there?

**GaemKyu: **ZHOU MI! T_T

**XieXieMi: **Yes?

**GameKyu:** Where are you?

**XieXieMi:** Here. There. Everywhere. XD

**GaemKyu:** No! Seriously? T_T

**XieXieMi:** I'm in the room…where are you? :/

**GaemKyu: **I'll be there in a second…

**GaemKyu** has logged off.

**XieXieMi:** Okay…..?

_Well, that was odd. And it's been like five minutes. Where is that man? O_O_


	8. Entry 8

_HEECHUL 3-10-11 1:13 am_

**CinderellaDiva has logged on.**

**Beijingfriedrice has logged on.**

**AegyoPumpkinking has logged on.**

**Hyuk_Munkie has logged on.**

**Fishylove has logged on.**

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Hey guys~! ^^

**CinderellaDive:** -_-

**Fishylove:** What's wrong with you Heechul?

**Hyuk_Munkie: **Hae, leave him alone. You'll piss him off even more.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Heechul, I thought you were fine…I mean didn't we just…?

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Eww guys, really?

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Hey! You shouldn't be talking Hyuki. We have ears…

**Hyuk_Munkie: **D: !

**Fishylove:** :}D

**CinderellaDiva:** That's the problem! WE HAVE EARS!

**AegyoPumpkinking: **? ? ?

**Fishylove:** What are you getting at? O_O?

**Beijingfriedrice:** Heechul, are you sane? Did I do something wrong?

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Keep your sex life in the bedroom!

**CinderellaDiva:** No. I'm perfectly fine.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Then…what? ;A;

**CinderellaDiva: **I can't go to sleep.

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Me either T_T

**Fishylove:** Sungmin! Shut up! We all know you watch Yesung sleep.

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Yeah, that's a little creepy Sungmin. :/

**Beijingfriedrice:** Sungmin does what?

**AegyoPumpkinking: **I do not!

**AegyoPumpkinking:** T_T

**Fishylove: **Sungmin watches Yesung sleep. He's like, in love with him…A LOT.

**Beijingfriedrice:** O_O That's….

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Exactly.

**CinderellaDiva: **HELLO! Back to me!

**Fishylove:** Oops. Sorry Hyung.

**AegyoPumpkinking: **T_T You were saying?

**CinderellaDiva: **I can't sleep.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Why?

**CinderellaDiva:** Do you guys not hear that?

**Fishylove:** Hear what?

**AegyoPumpkinking:** What?

**Beijingfriedrice:** What?

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Hear what Hyung?

**CinderellaDiva: **What's the only negative of living in my dorm room?

**CinderellaDiva: **Hmm?

**Hyuk_Munkie:** It's cold?

**Beijingfriedrice:** I'm not there?

**CinderellaDiva: **That too GeGe. T_T Come back~!

**Beijingfriedrice:** I'll be back tomorrow! ^^

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Like Eunhyuk said, keep it in the room. -_-

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Some of us here don't want to hear what they don't have.

**Fishylove:** Uh…Eww Sungmin.

**CinderellaDiva:** Anyways. Back to the me and my problems.

**Hyuk_Munkie: **XP *pattoey*

**CinderellaDiva:** What couple is the only one TOGETHER that lives next to me?

**Hyuk_Munkie:** Well, that cancels Sungmin out…

**AegyoPumpkinking:** HEY! T_T

**Fishylove: **HA! HA! XD

**Beijingfriedrice:** Good one Hyuk. ^^

**Hyuk_Munkie: **Thanks~!

**CinderellaDiva: **No. Not Sungmin. Even worse and they stay up all night. =_=

**Beijingfriedrice:** Don't Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi live next to you?

**CinderellaDiva:** *Ding Ding Ding*

**Fishylove:** OH~

**Hyuk_Munkie:** What's wrong with them?

**CinderellaDiva: **Sometimes I hate how high Zhou Mi's voice go's.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Oh no. XD

**AegyoPumpkinking: **At least they can sing…

**CinderellaDiva: **D:

**CinderellaDiva: **How dare you!

**CinderellaDiva has logged off.**

**Fishylove:** Nice job Sungmin. :/

**Beijingfriedrice:** NO! Chullie!

**Beijingfriedrice has logged off.**

**AegyoPumpkinking:** What did I do?

**Hyuk_Munkie has logged off.**

**Fishylove: **Hyukie! ;A;

**Fishylove has logged off.**

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Lovely. You make a joke and every one leaves.

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Whatever. I'll just watch Yesung.

**AegyoPumpkinking had logged off. **


	9. Entry 9

_HEECHUL 3-10-11 4:56_

_Why does everyone make fun of me! How can they? I know they want this! They just act all bitchy because I'm already taken. Taken by a man that makes me life wonderful but also living pain. ^^_

_Which of who by the way has not returned from his trip just yet. HE LIED! And I'm dying. I might have to result to flirting with some other member. _-_-

_That's what you get Hangeng. _

_You leave me alone with all these guys that already have someone else and I start craving them like a pregnant woman and chocolate cake…which BTW, tastes very good on your body. XD_

_I don't like rubbing myself off Hangeng! T_T Why do you bring me so much pain! _


	10. Entry 10

_Donghae 3-14-11 7:45am_

_=_= I'm so tired. I can't believe we have practice this early! DX_

_And it also doesn't help when Eunhyuk decided to rape the hell out of my ass last night. NO! So, I was raped (well not technically if I enjoyed it) and I can barely walk. It took all I had to roll over to turn the alarm off. Eunhyuk's a pain in my ass. _

_Really._

_So, for the evil planning I was planning to do on Eunhyuk…yeah…it did not work out as I thought I had planned. Kyuhyun didn't even go through with all of it because he was too busy with Zhou Mi and trying to help him get into these super tight pants he wears._

_Zhou Mi is waaaaaaaaaaaaay, I mean WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to skinny for my tastes. ^^ I like my men with meat and by meat I mean MEAT, can dance like a slut and wake up with the most perfect lips in the whole word._

_XD Which would be __**MY**__ Lee Hyuk-jae. _

_Oh my god O_O If you watch him when he dances, it's like an automatic turn on. I sometimes don't even notice myself drooling and the already hard member of mine begging for him on stage. _

_I remember this one time I asked Hyukie to help me with this dancing part and he showed me alright. :}D Showed me in quite detail. Harty-har-har-har. I should ask him to help me again tonight…oh yeah, I totally forgot I can't move my ASS!_

_;A; Hyukie? How can you do such things? I mean all I did was try to switch your rash cream with 'other liquids that __**do not **__create a wanting arousal in the lower Nether-lands of Hyukie's waist' ;just so I could finally get you to shower with me. ^^ Of which, sadly he did not but somehow everything ended up with me being the one getting punished. _

_And who never knew you could move in other ways too. O_O_

_I like this journal thing. Eunhyuk doesn't even know I'm writing down our whole sex life. XD _

_Paybacks a bitch Eunhyuk. Next time I top. -u- Foofooo_


	11. Entry 11

_HEECHUL 3-14-11 3:09 pm_

_Okay…So I did not want to see that. O_O_

_Maybe I should really knock on doors instead of just walking in. This image will forever be burned in my brain. _

_I mean I'm not exactly the most innocent…okay maybe the most corrupted but I do not want to see that._

_I have a feeling this 'Someone' will explain. _

_I won't say a word. I think I'll go watch some T.V. _

_O_O + ;A; = A Forever scarred. _

_And I thought what me and Hangeng did was terrible…._


	12. Entry 12

_YESUNG 3-14-11 4:00 pm_

_OMFG! ;A;_

_HEECHUL SAW!_

_NO!_

_Sungmin! This is all your fault! _


	13. Entry 13

_SUNGMIN 3-14-11 5:37 pm_

_^^ Teehee. I finally got Yesung. I feel accomplished._

_But sadly, Heechul walked in when I was in the middle of a process I like to call the 'put the pie in the pink oven!' LOL. So here's how it goes…If you're reading this Leeteuk-sometime in the near future- take notes. Kangin will be pleased. XD_

_So first you start off with the usual 'making sure the dough is big enough'. Something Yesung lacks…not in size but his 'oven' is about as tight as the pants Zhou Mi wears. _-_-_ Anyways, so I ditched that and started on his friend. I had to make a few 'arrangements'. _

_So then you prepare the ingredients! _

_1 cup blueberries (or any fruit of choice, just none with seeds) blended VERY well. When I mean WELL, I mean like slush other wise that'll be a bitch to put in. I get shivers just thinking about what happened last time. _

_½ a cup of honey to mix with the blueberries._

_(Thank goodness I had all this ready before hand. A person can never be too prepared.)_

_Then you just get a cup of flour and water-maybe with little vanilla- and you make sure that's nice and gooey._

_So you kind of do everything backwards from here. ^^You put the dough in the 'oven' to make sure the pie fits nicely._

_Then you take the blueberry mixture and rub that evenly all over the 'pie' and then put it in the oven._

_Simple, easy. I should have my own cooking channel. XD_

_Heechul's just jealous because he can't cook like I can. ^^_


	14. Entry 14

_HENRY 3-14-11 8:35 pm_

_Ryeowook cooked for me today. Just me~! ^^ He cooks the best and then Sungmin came in and got all defensive saying he cooks the best, winked and left._

_For some reason, I don't want to know. _

_Anyways, back to Wookie. :D _

_I like him…a lot. Like A LOT, A LOT. _

_I get all excited when he cooks me food, pinches my cheeks -on my face- and he's always watching over me._

_But I think that's the problem…He's always protecting me like I'm all innocent._

_I have seen what the Hyungs do. I have eyes…unfortunately. I'm not that young and innocent! And Sometimes I hate it how Wookie treats me like his son or like some baby. D: I just want to be loved more than that. _

_That's the other problem! I don't think Ryeowook thinks of me than just a friend. T_T _

_What do I do? _


	15. Entry 15

**CinderellaDiva has logged on.**

**AegyoPumpkinking has logged on.**

**Beijingfriedrice has logged on.**

**GaemKyu has logged on.**

**XieXieMi had logged on.**

**SexyDangerous!Appa has logged on.**

**AegypPumpkinking: **Heechul? Why are you always on chat? O_O

**CinderellaDiva:** Because I have no life my dear. -_-

**GaemKyu:** Somehow, I find that somewhat true…

**CinderellaDiva:** STFU KYU!

**XieXieMi:** Hey! Don't type in that tone of voice to Kyu. D:

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Lol.

**CinderellaDiva:** Then how about…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

**XieXieMi:** D: !

**GaemKyu:** Leave Heechul alone. He probably hasn't had sex since Hangeng left.

**GaemKyu:** A week ago.

**CinderellaDiva:** :O

**CinderellaDiva:** T_T

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Well, my sex life is great~! ^^

**Beijingfriedrice:** What?

**GaemKyu:** Wth….

**XieXieMi:** Uh….

**CinderellaDiva:** So you finally sexed up turtle man.

**CinderellaDiva:** Wooo~!

**CinderellaDiva:** Way to go. -n-

**GaemKyu: **Heechul's just jealous.

**CinderellaDiva:** HANGENG COMMENTED!

**CinderellaDiva:** HANGENG! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!

**XieXieMi:** Lol.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Oh no….

**CinderellaDiva:** YOU ARE A LIAR!

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Hey…Didn't Kangin log in too? I thought he did…

**Beijingfriedrice:** Hee…I'm sorry. They held me back longer.

**CinderellaDiva:** I won't forgive you. T_T

**XieXieMi:** Did you guys hear that? O_O

**GaemKyu:** Hear what?

**SexyDangerous!Appa:** It's just teukie….

**SexyDangerous!Appa has logged off.**

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Just Teukie what? O_O''

**GaemKyu:** Well, that was pointless.

**Fishylove has logged on.**

**CinderellaDiva:** I hate being in a relationship.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Heechul! Answer your phone!

**GaemKyu:** Anyways…You were saying Sungmin?

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Uh…Did you know Yesung's hands are only the smallest thing on his body?

**XieXieMi:** O_O Oh good god…

**CinderellaDiva:** Sungmin say what? D:

**Fishylove:** What is going on?

**GaemKyu:** Were talking about Sungmin's sex life.

**Fishylove:** You finally slept with turtle man! :}O

**Beijingfriedrice has logged off.**

**CinderellaDivae:** That's right. Leave Hangeng. -_-

**AegyoPumpkinking: **My ass hurts. I couldn't believe it when I saw it myself.

**XieXieMi:** I can't believe were talking about this. *face palm*

**GaemKyu:** Mi. Don't act like you don't know either. -_-

**Fishylove:** I'm starting to regret logging on but it's hard to resist what may happen next…. ^^''

**CinderellaDiva:** So is like Yesung…packed?

**AegyoPumpkinking:** VERY~!

**XieXieMi:** KYU! No one needs to know about our sex life either!

**CinderellaDiva:** It's not like we can hear it either *rolls eyes*

**XieXieMi:** WHAT! D:

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Yeah…Mi. Everyone can hear.

**XieXieMi has logged off.**

**GaemKyu:** XD He's just embarrassed. You should see him in bed.

**Fishylove:** Uh…No thanks.

**CinderellaDiva:** Sungmin- So who tops?

**CinderellaDiva: **Kyu- So what you're saying is, Zhou Mi isn't what he appears to be? O_O

**GaemKyu: **Pretty Much.

**AegyoPumpkinKing:** I do. :D Thank goodness.

**Fishylove:** I don't know why it's Eunhae. It should be Donghyuk.

**GaemKyu:** Donghae. It doesn't seem like you'd be that type of person.

**AngelUmma has logged on.**

**CinderellaDiva:** Yeah. I agree with Kyu. You don't seem to that kind of person Donghae. Eunhyuk just seems to be more…*ahem* fit.

**AngelUmma:** Kind of person what? Fit what? :/

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Oh crap….

**AegyoPumpkinking has logged off.**

**GaemKyu has logged off.**

**Fishylove has logged off.**

**CinderellaDiva: **Oh, nothing Leeteuk.

**AngelUmma: **Then explain to me what I am reading? -_-

**CinderellaDiva has logged off.**

**AngelUmma:** These boys have no lives…

**AngelUmma has logged off. **


	16. Entry 16

**CinderellaDiva has logged on.**

**AegyoPumpkinking has logged on.**

**Beijingfriedrice has logged on.**

**GaemKyu has logged on.**

**XieXieMi had logged on.**

**SexyDangerous!Appa has logged on.**

**AegypPumpkinking: **Heechul? Why are you always on chat? O_O

**CinderellaDiva:** Because I have no life my dear. -_-

**GaemKyu:** Somehow, I find that somewhat true…

**CinderellaDiva:** STFU KYU!

**XieXieMi:** Hey! Don't type in that tone of voice to Kyu. D:

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Lol.

**CinderellaDiva:** Then how about…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

**XieXieMi:** D: !

**GaemKyu:** Leave Heechul alone. He probably hasn't had sex since Hangeng left.

**GaemKyu:** A week ago.

**CinderellaDiva:** :O

**CinderellaDiva:** T_T

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Well, my sex life is great~! ^^

**Beijingfriedrice:** What?

**GaemKyu:** Wth….

**XieXieMi:** Uh….

**CinderellaDiva:** So you finally sexed up turtle man.

**CinderellaDiva:** Wooo~!

**CinderellaDiva:** Way to go. -n-

**GaemKyu: **Heechul's just jealous.

**CinderellaDiva:** HANGENG COMMENTED!

**CinderellaDiva:** HANGENG! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!

**XieXieMi:** Lol.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Oh no….

**CinderellaDiva:** YOU ARE A LIAR!

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Hey…Didn't Kangin log in too? I thought he did…

**Beijingfriedrice:** Hee…I'm sorry. They held me back longer.

**CinderellaDiva:** I won't forgive you. T_T

**XieXieMi:** Did you guys hear that? O_O

**GaemKyu:** Hear what?

**SexyDangerous!Appa:** It's just teukie….

**SexyDangerous!Appa has logged off.**

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Just Teukie what? O_O''

**GaemKyu:** Well, that was pointless.

**Fishylove has logged on.**

**CinderellaDiva:** I hate being in a relationship.

**Beijingfriedrice:** Heechul! Answer your phone!

**GaemKyu:** Anyways…You were saying Sungmin?

**AegyoPumpkinking: **Uh…Did you know Yesung's hands are only the smallest thing on his body?

**XieXieMi:** O_O Oh good god…

**CinderellaDiva:** Sungmin say what? D:

**Fishylove:** What is going on?

**GaemKyu:** Were talking about Sungmin's sex life.

**Fishylove:** You finally slept with turtle man! :}O

**Beijingfriedrice has logged off.**

**CinderellaDivae:** That's right. Leave Hangeng. -_-

**AegyoPumpkinking: **My ass hurts. I couldn't believe it when I saw it myself.

**XieXieMi:** I can't believe were talking about this. *face palm*

**GaemKyu:** Mi. Don't act like you don't know either. -_-

**Fishylove:** I'm starting to regret logging on but it's hard to resist what may happen next…. ^^''

**CinderellaDiva:** So is like Yesung…packed?

**AegyoPumpkinking:** VERY~!

**XieXieMi:** KYU! No one needs to know about our sex life either!

**CinderellaDiva:** It's not like we can hear it either *rolls eyes*

**XieXieMi:** WHAT! D:

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Yeah…Mi. Everyone can hear.

**XieXieMi has logged off.**

**GaemKyu:** XD He's just embarrassed. You should see him in bed.

**Fishylove:** Uh…No thanks.

**CinderellaDiva:** Sungmin- So who tops?

**CinderellaDiva: **Kyu- So what you're saying is, Zhou Mi isn't what he appears to be? O_O

**GaemKyu: **Pretty Much.

**AegyoPumpkinKing:** I do. :D Thank goodness.

**Fishylove:** I don't know why it's Eunhae. It should be Donghyuk.

**GaemKyu:** Donghae. It doesn't seem like you'd be that type of person.

**AngelUmma has logged on.**

**CinderellaDiva:** Yeah. I agree with Kyu. You don't seem to that kind of person Donghae. Eunhyuk just seems to be more…*ahem* fit.

**AngelUmma:** Kind of person what? Fit what? :/

**AegyoPumpkinking:** Oh crap….

**AegyoPumpkinking has logged off.**

**GaemKyu has logged off.**

**Fishylove has logged off.**

**CinderellaDiva: **Oh, nothing Leeteuk.

**AngelUmma: **Then explain to me what I am reading? -_-

**CinderellaDiva has logged off.**

**AngelUmma:** These boys have no lives…

**AngelUmma has logged off. **


	17. Entry 17

_HENRY 3-18-11 4:13 pm_

_So…I made Ryeowook a cake. ^^ It's probably not the best and since I'm not every good at cooking and he is, I would just hope he doesn't criticize it. -_- I would be doomed and overly embarrassed because I made it into a heart 3_

_It took a while and I asked if Sungmin could help me but he said 'I don't do _that_ kind of cooking', snickered and walked into Yesung's room. So he wasn't much help. That Asshole. But anyways, I couldn't find any red frosting and I didn't want to use pink because pink would be mean like, "I love you, you're a great friend" when a red cake says "I love you, let's be lovers!" LOL._

_So I bought white frosting instead and got red tip frosting to mix. I had to buy a lot of red to get the desired effect. But I am proud of the outcome!_

_I called Wookie to see if he was coming home tonight from recording but he said he might have to stay the night there._

_Well, that ruins a perfect night. And I overly excited heart. _

_T_T _


	18. Entry 18

_RYEOWOOK 3-18-11 9:00 pm_

"So when are we going to finish?" Ryeowook asked the manager.

"You just need to finish this part and you can go home," She said.

Ryeowook sighed. He wasn't going to be able to make Henry dinner tonight. He always liked making Henry dinner. He puffed his cheeks out and twirled in his chair. Logging onto chat with Henry.

**Lautastic has logged on. **

**Eternalmaknae has logged on.**

**Eternalmaknae: **Mochi, I'm sorry I'll be late. ;A;

**Lautastic: **It's okay Hyung. T_T

**Eternalmaknae:** You're making me feel bad!

**Lautastic: **Just…all lonely.

**Eternalmaknae:** Did you eat? ^^''

**Lautastic:** Yes. I did. -_-''

**Eternalmaknae:** Did you make sure you had clean clothes for tomorrow?

**Lautastic:** *sigh*

**Lautastic:** Yes.

**Eternalmaknae:** Did you brush your teeth? Hair? O_o

**Lautastic: **YES!

**Eternalmaknae:** Did you…?

**Lautastic:** HYUNG! *blushes*

**Eternalmaknae:** Just…don't forget!

**Lautastic:** I won't…I promise.

**Eternalmaknae: **So, how are you?

**Lautastic:** Bored. T_T You?

**Eternalmaknae: **Recording.

**Lautastic:** Wookie?

**Eternalmaknae:** Yes? ^^

**Lautastic: **Could you try to like…come home early?

**Eternalmaknae:** Do you miss my cooking that much? XD

**Lautastic:** …sure. Just, I don't have anyone to talk to.

**Eternalmaknae:** Sure ^^ I'll try. I only have a little bit more to go and then they'll let me go. (^o^)/ *dances*

**Lautastic: ***smiles* Hahaha. Wookie you're so funny. ^^ Gomowa~!

**Eternalmaknae: **See you Henry~!

**Lautastic:** Saranghae~! 3

**Lautastic has logged off.**

Ryeowook stared at Henry's last message before he scrambled back into the studio. Trying to figure out if Henry meant he loved him as a friend or as more.

Ryeowook finally made it home at the time he wanted to. Although it was a little late and the dorms were a little dark, he still felt early. It was only one in the morning. He was sure everyone was asleep, especially Henry. Ryeowook made sure Henry didn't stay awake late at night.

Quietly, he slipped into his house slippers and threw his bag down on the table with the car keys. His eyes were feeling a little heavy and he failed to notice warm hands that wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hmm," He hummed. "Mochi?"

"Took you forever," Henry whispered.

"Are you hungry? Should I make you something?" Ryeowook laughed.

He felt Henry shake his head. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to wait for Wookie!"

"Fine~!" Ryeowook said, slipping out of Henry's arms to get ready for bed.


	19. Entry 19

_HENRY_ _3-19-11 2:00 am._

_I didn't do it. T_T I didn't give Wookie the cake and neither did I tell him my true feelings. I feel so terrible but I also feel at loss! I really want Wookie to stop seeing me as a child but it's so hard! ;A; I kind of just want to cry right now._

_I'm sorry this entry is short. It probably doesn't make much sense but I'm not feeling well. I have this twist in my stomach and it won't go away. I even took a stomach pain pill thingy that Wookie gave to me but it hasn't dispelled. UGH~! Every time I think about Wookie and the cake, it starts to hurt. T_T_

_Am I heartbroken? _


	20. Entry 20

_KIBUM 3-19-11 7:28 am_

_DAMN~! I would just like to say, Siwon has the hottest abs on the planet! I mean sometimes you're staring at them and you know you're staring but you are too into your perverted thoughts that you don't even care. XD My thoughts involve maybe some like…Gym sex or just being able to touch those abs are orgasmic enough. ^^ And that hair! And those eyes! ;A; I should stop. It's not helping me at all but when I think about Siwon, I can't help it._

_When he wakes up and he's walking around the dorms with just a towel on, his skin all wet. I just want to go up to him and drag my tongue all over him. He probably tastes good too~! _

_Should I go on? Yes? Of course I will._

_When he wears those cut off t-shirts! They make you want to just touch those evenly toned arms all day long. Making your way up that luscious hair of his. I'm drooling right now. XD I just want to put my hands in his hair and tug on it while he's doing something else to me~! Heehee. ^^_

_These thoughts aren't becoming enough. _

_So wait, is this Journal private? O-o _


	21. Entry 21

_SUNGMIN 3-19-11 3:47 pm_

"Yesung!" Sungmin called out. He walked into the room they shared and saw Yesung sitting on his bed, reading a book. Lazily, he plopped down onto the bed and looked at Yesung through his lashes. "I'm bored."

"Is that so?" Yesung asked.

"Mhm." Sungmin nodded.

Sungmin rolled over to Yesung's side and rested his head on Yesung's shoulder, slumping onto him. "It's really quiet too."

"Probably because no ones here."

"True. Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun shopping again. I think Leeteuk and Kangin are still here. Siwon and Kibum went to the gym. Donghae and Eunhyuk are going to the movies and Ryeowook took Henry to the recording studio. And I think Heechul went to go pick up Hangeng from the airport but knowing those two. They won't be back for awhile."

"Why don't you play with Ddangkoma?" Yesung chuckled. "He needs some loving too."

"I would. I could but I won't." Sungmin sighed.

Yesung looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Turtles…are scary."

"Nu-uh!" Yesung smiled. He threw his book to the side and got up off the bed. Sungmin watched him with wide-eyes go to his tank and pull out one of his turtles.

Yesung petted him, placing a kiss on Ddangkoma's head.

_He is so never kissing me again_, Sungmin thought. He watched Yesung walked over to the edge of the bed and smile at the turtle in his hands.

"Give me your hand," Yesung said.

Sungmin shook his head fiercely. "No~!"

Yesung sighed and snatched his hand, feeling Sungmin try to pull away.

"Yesung! No!" Sungmin squealed.

"Shh! You'll scare him," Yesung said. With a chuckle, he placed the turtle on Sungmin's hands. Watching Sungmin cover his eyes with his free hand and see the Goosebumps rising on his skin.

"See~! He's not that scary."

"Get it off!" Sungmin snapped.

"If you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight, you have to hold Ddangkoma for five minutes and at least pet him twice." Yesung ordered.

"B-but, Sunggie!"

"Not buts!" He grabbed his book and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in five. The turtle better still be in your hands."

Sungmin watched Yesung leave and let out a cry. "You are so creepy," he said to the turtle.

He watched the turtle open it's mouth and close it. Move it's neck in a little and just look around; all done harmlessly. Sungmin wasn't feeling so afraid anymore and held the turtle up closer to his face to get a better look. Ddangkoma's eyes being all cute and large, the skin on the turtle's body matching the shell a little. Sungmin was starting to think Ddangkoma looked a little cute.

Hesitantly, Sungmin held out his other hand and tapped the shell lightly. Watching Ddangkoma's head pop in a little. He chuckled and smiled with awe. Soon enough he was petting the turtle and talking to it in his Aegyo voice.

"See, what did I tell you?" Yesung smiled when he returned. He watched Sungmin pet the turtle more, watching Sungmin's cute side come out.

"Well since it's been five minutes you can give him back now." Yesung interrupts.

"It's okay~!" Sungmin says, playing with the turtle more.

"Just…put him back in his tank when you are done. Okay?" Yesung warned.

"Okay~!" Sungmin said, totally oblivious to Yesung.

Yesung was able to read another hour. Usually he finished a quarter of the book but he had been stuck on the same page for the last hour. He was too busy watching Sungmin play with the turtle and make cute faces. An hour of Sungmin actually not bothering him and he was starting to feel a little lonely.

It was bedtime and Sungmin had finally said goodnight to Ddangkoma and slipped into his pajamas. Settling into Yesung's side.

"I thought you were going to sleep in the tank," Yesung joked.

"Turtles are so cute~!" Sungmin yawned.

"I'm glad you like them now." Yesung placed a kiss on Sungmin's soft hair and closed his eyes. Letting Sungmin fall asleep in his arms.

_Aww. Yesung's turtles are so cute! I just want to play with them all day. Even if they don't any reaction. _

_Yesung keeps telling me to put them back in the tank because I keep stealing them and playing with them in the living room._

_I think he's just jealous because I'm spending more time with them than him. I just like making him suffer but I also like cute things more. ^^ _

_I kind of feel bad now for covering them in glitter in the beginning. I was just trying to make something hideous turn pretty but I noticed they come with their own kind of cuteness. I wonder if Yesung will let me take them to the park. Of course he'll come. It'll be like a family picnic. ^^_


	22. Entry 22

_RYEOWOOK 3-20-11 2:10 pm_

_I am just trying to be a great mother. Not in that sense but I am just looked out for Henry. He is the youngest and he must be going through the hardest of times. *sigh* Must be all those hormones. _

_He is just too cute. Especially when you catch him doing something he knows he shouldn't be doing. I __**love**__ pinching his cheeks. They're like chipmunk cheeks. ^^ hahaha. _

_I feel bad for him though. He's been having to make himself dinner for the past couple of days. But when I have to get up early I make something. It's small and I make sure to decorate it the way he likes it. THEN I find out someone else has eaten it and Henry did not even get a bite! _

_Pisses me off. -_- (excuse my language)_

_Omo~! So I asked Henry if he wanted to go to the recording studio with me today. He said he would bring something but I know how he cooks so I made something just in case! ^^ _

Ryeowook and Henry walked into the small recording room. Placing the items they had brought on the small table. Henry helped Ryeowook take his jacket off and settled it on the back of the chair.

"Okay, so where did I leave off…" Ryeowook pondered.

"Wookie…can I ask you something?" Henry whispered.

"Anything Henry."

"Do…do you like anyone?"

Ryeowook chuckled. "I don't know what you mean."

Henry sighed and picked up the box he had brought with him. Slowly he handed it over to Ryeowook.

"I made it for you." He spun around in the chair.

"You made it?" Ryeowook smiled. He slowly lifted up the lid and felt his face go as red as the cake.

"Wookie…I've been meaning to tell you but I just…I was afraid you wouldn't accept my feelings." Henry hid behind the chair. His big eyes pleading for Ryeowook to answer.

"Henry…"Ryeowook whispered.

"Great," He sighed. "Ah, Wookie. I'm sorry. I knew I should have never made it." Henry gave himself a face palm. "Stupid Henry!"

Ryeowook placed the cake aside and took both of Henry's hands. Watching the younger male look at him in wonder. He scooted his chair closer to Henry's and placed his soft lips against his. Moving them in time to that song that started to play. The song he was supposed to be singing right now.

Henry wobbled out of his chair and attacked Ryeowook. Receiving a yelp as they fell to the floor.

"You. Do. Not. Know how long I have wanted this," Henry says, planting kissed on Ryeowook's skin.

"Ah! Henry not there~!" Ryeowook playfully screams as Henry kisses his soft spot on his collarbone.

Henry pulled back to give Ryeowook a look of wonder, then a smug grin wrapping themselves around his lips. Returning back to Ryeowook's lips.

_La-la-la-la~! I'm so happy! ^^ Teehee. _

_It was embarrassing when we came back because I didn't bother to fix my hair so we got curious looks from the other members. But I did eat Henry's cake…_

_Hahahahaha. XD_


	23. Entry 23

_KIBUM 3-22-11 12:13 pm_

_Siwon and I went to the gym today. ^^'' We talked…and I might of accidentally slipped. I mean, it's not like I mean to say it a loud but sometimes your thoughts are all like….abdjkglkkjbgfkglkgnhn~!_

_Siwon was all looking at me like I was all innocent and what not but he wasn't in my thoughts. Well, he was! But I meant like, he couldn't read them. XD_

_ASDDFFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHFDS~! I'm still thinking about it…_

Siwon placed a weight on the bar and counted the weight before he proceeded to receive more. "Hey Kibum! Could you help me with this?" Siwon asked.

"With what?"

"I need to add another forty-five."

"Okay~" Kibum smiled, picking up the weight and placing it on the bar. "This is a lot…"

"Yeah, well, Abs don't just magically appear. And besides, if it weren't for those weight lifting classes then none of the fan girls would fan over me."

"I know, you're so fucking hot," Kibum slipped. He covered his mouth and could feel the heat boiling under his skin.

"What?" Siwon looked at him with a smirk and wide-eyes.

Kibum just laughed and walked away slowly. "Nothing~!"

"Kibum, did I hear what I think I just heard?"

Kibum shook his head. "No…You must be hearing things because I did not say anything."

Siwon took Kibum by the hand and led them to the locker room. Throwing him against the locker as Kibum turned beet red. He placed both hands on both sides of Kibum's face and leaned down.

"Eeep…" Kibum choked out.

"You're so red Kibum," Siwon whispered.

Kibum wanted to shrink and run away. He did not want his thoughts known to Siwon and it didn't help when he watched him flex all day. Not one of the members knew he had dirty thoughts and he would have liked to keep it that way but…

"I'm sweaty, shall we take a shower?" Siwon whispered, a smug grin slapped across his face.

Kibum slightly shook his head but Siwon had already pulled him into the showers.

_T_T My innocence…gone. and by Jesus man. Forgive me father, for I have sinned. _

_*sigh* Voicing my thoughts might not be bad after all but like…they're a little personal. Siwon must not dig any deeper. :D Or else, I'm screwed (literally) and…Siwon wrote me…_

**Snowwhite has logged on.**

**Godlovesyou has logged on.**

**Godlovesyou: **Hey~! ^^

**Snowwhite: **Hey…

**Godlovesyou:** What's wrong? ;A;

**Snowwhite:** Just thinking.

**Godlovesyou:** About what? Me? :D

**Snowwhite:** …no.

**Godlovesyou:** Way to be. -_-

**Godlovesyou:** Well, just remember! God Loves you.

**Snowwhite: **Not anymore.

**Godlovesyou:** Don't be a downer!

**Snowwhite:** I'm tired. *yawns* I'm going to sleep now.

**Godlovesyou:** I'll be there in five!

**Godlovesyou has logged off.**

**Snowwhite:** UGH!

**Snowwhite has logged off. **


	24. Entry 24

_LEETEUK 3-26-11 11:38 pm_

_You know, I hate it when people act like they are off limits. When in reality, they're already taken! Kangin and I have been together since we first saw each other and he acts like we're not together! ;A; _

_He makes everything so difficult when it is not. That guy is a total bastard! *sigh* but I still love him. XD I feel like such a freak for going against that but whatever._

_I don't really know what to say in this journal. I mean, what is there to say?_

_I'm in love and there is not a single problem. ^^ Wait, didn't Kangin say something? What's today?_


	25. Entry 25

_KANGIN 3-27-11 10:07 am_

_Today is me and Teukie's anniversary. I bet he forgot too. -_- He would. Always worrying about the other members and never stops to think about himself. I bet he hasn't even stopped to take a breather after all the work he has to do. *sigh* That is why I planned for him and me to go on a little vacation._

_Although I am not the Lovey-Dovey type…I would just like to say, Nobody knows the real me. Only Leeteuk does. ^^ Only knows the real me and BEYOND. Hahaha. I joke._

_So, I saved up my money for me and him to go to a spa for a couple days…and we share a hotel room. I have more ways to relieve his stress than a massage treatment. XD Anyways, I think he will love it. _

_Maybe I am being too sweet. ^^''' Oh well. He'll love it._

_I even got the other members to help me. We're going to like, capture him and stow him away in my car so I can drag him off to the hills to enjoy the beautiful nature. After he yells at me a couple times. It'll be well worth it._

_Did I mention I signed up for the couple/lovers package deal? ^^ *wiggles eyebrows and laughs evilly* HE IS SOOOO GOING TO LOVE ME! _

_I think I should stay away from Henry. He's cuteness is rubbing off on me. _

_-_- I mean, have you seen him and Ryeowook. They act all lovey-dovey and mushy-gushy. YUCK! Leeteuk actually told me stay away from Heechul because he was becoming a bad influence one me._

_Remember Tuekie, You can tame the man but you can never change him. *snickers* He has tried to get me to change so much and then when I do what he tells me to do, he throws a total bitch fit and complains about how weird I am being. That man is as bi-polar as the weather. Always changing when it feels like it. ^^ I'll be his weather man. *shot* So cheesy~_

_Leeteuk is just…one of those people that don't really speak their feelings until you strangle them to the floor and tell him to spill. And even though we may fight, I can still read his feelings. T_T If he feels bad then I'll try to cheer him up. I leave him alone when he tells me to but I always come back to give him a hug and kiss. ^^ He loves me and I love him even if we may have our differences. He's always liked my sense of humor and my hugs. ^/^ _

_The fact that I'm being really lovey-dovey right now is kind of scary…O_O _

_Never speak about this to the other members. They will make fun of me for the rest of my life. _


	26. Entry 26

_LEETEUK 3-29-11 8:21 pm_

"I can't believe you!" Leeteuk screamed.

Kangin snickered while he drove the car; listening to Leeteuk's incessant talk. The plan had worked brilliantly.

"You could of just _asked_ me to come along but no! You flippin' bag me and stow me away in your car! Could you not be anymore subtle? I cannot believe you did this. And everyone else helped! I am going to murder you, Kim Young-woon when you stop this car! You are lucky! I mean LUCKY I haven't strangled you yet!" Leeteuk ran on.

Kangin chuckled and turned the radio up, drowning Leeteuk's screams out Leeteuk finally gave up and slumped down in his chair, giving Kangin death glares out of the corner of his eye.

They drove on for a while longer while Leeteuk looked out the window amazed at the sudden change of scenery.

"What's going on?" Leeteuk asked.

"You'll see."

Leeteuk sighed heavily and watched the trees roll by in a flash and the cars that passed. Bored, he waved at all the passerby's or he would blow on the window, let it fog up and draw pictures.

It was not long until they arrived at their destination. Kangin turned towards Leeteuk and ushered him out of the car. He walked towards the back of the car and pulled out their suitcases.

"Where are we?" Leeteuk looked around.

"You will see~"

Kangin took Leeteuk's hand and led him towards the building that was built next to the mountain. In the distance you could see a waterfall.

"Kangin? Is this…?"

"Happy anniversary~!" Kangin smiled, squeezing Leeteuk's hand.

"Omo!" Leeteuk covered his mouth and smiled. "Omo~!" He whispered.

"I know. It's a little cheesy but oh well. I did this for you."

And cost him his whole paycheck along with another three months worth.

"Shall we?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk nodded and walked in after Kangin. Blushing on his shoulder with a smile on his face.

Leeteuk smiled while he let the hot water surround his body in the dark. It was a single private bath and no one could see him anyway. So he just flopped around and let his body relax in the sultry, tepid water. Breathing the humid air as he felt some water drip from his hair onto his next and chest while he leaned back. He splashed a little bit of water on himself and hummed a Super Junior song: no other.

He heard a splash and spun around. "Hello?" He called out into the dark. "Is anyone there? This is a private bath." He informed.

He did not hear anything else after that so Leeteuk went back to enjoying the warm water.

In the middle of splashing himself again, he felt arms wrap around his naked waist and pull his warm body close to another. The hands felt so familiar and the skin felt so rough that he just leaned back into it.

"Are you relaxed?" The deep voice whispered on his shoulder.

Leeteuk gave a little moan and smiled, wrapping his arms around the neck of the male. "Now I am."

The voice chuckled and tightened his hold on Leeteuk under the water. One hand rested on his waist while the other touched his leg but traveled inward. Leeteuk gasped when he felt warmth wrap him even more.

"Relax~" The voice huskily assured in Leeteuk's ear. Leeteuk nodded and bit his lip as he tried to cover up the moans that were warming his throat, scratching it and making it dry.` Begging to be let out as the pace picked up just a little. Leeteuk started breathing heavily in the dark room; letting his body rub against Kangin's.

Kangin smirked and moved his other hand down to Leeteuk's entrance. He slid his hand in without any notice at all and moved his hand in and out in time with his other hand.

Leeteuk moaned in his throat when he felt pleasure rip his body apart. "Kangin~" He choked out in a whisper when he felt the pleasure disappear from his body. He felt those firm arms spin him around into a rough kiss. Pushing his tongue into Leeteuk's hot mouth and letting it search his warm cavern. He could feel Leeteuk shaking for more while he dug deeper into the kiss. His head fell back, wet strands tangling in his lashes while Kangin sucked on his neck.

Leeteuk smirked and lowered himself on Kangin. Moaning at the same time Kangin did; feeling those arms tighten around his waist. Leeteuk knew they were going to leave bruises later on but he did not care. All he cared about at the moment was…well, pleasuring Kangin.

The water splashed loudly and violently around them while Leeteuk glued his lips to Kangin's mouth again.

"Leeteuk!" Kangin moaned, taking both his hands and bringing Leeteuk's body closer to him; the sweat dripping from his skin. It grew even more hot and their lungs were feeling heavy from the humid air, the water that warmed their bodies and all the moving was not helping either.

Leeteuk tangled his hands in Kangin's hair and tightened his grip when he felt his nerves shake every time he moved up and down. Kangin helped by thrusting into him to help compensate for Leeteuk's high.

Leeteuk started moaning like a cat wanting food. He placed his hands on Kangin's shoulders for support as he came.

"Kangin~!" He shivered and slumped onto his shoulders; giving a mewl when he felt Kangin inside of him. He could feel Kangin's hands run their way through his hair and draw designs on his back while Leeteuk tried to cool his body down.

"It's _too_ hot," Leeteuk complained.

"Want to go take a cold shower?" Kangin asked.

"Only if it's with you."

"Of course," Kangin said. Taking Leeteuk off of him, he helped him out of the hot spring and led him out of the room. Using the wall as their guidance until they finally found light. They found their towels and giggled their way out of the room.

_I feel relaxed. I really do. My muscles aren't tense like they usually are and to be gone from everyone, I feel even more relaxed. And having Kangin with me makes me happy relaxed. Even better~! ^^ Not to mention his cheesy jokes are making me laugh. -_- Hahahaha!_

_At first I was mad because I thought he forgot our anniversary but I guess I was wrong. Although, I was still mad at him for acting like he didn't. Jerk. But he made up for it with everything he's given me so far. ^^_

_He really is a kind person once you get to know him. I don't think many people know that._

_But I've got to go. Kangin's calling for me~! ^^'_


	27. Entry 27

_HEECHUL 4-4-11 11:18 pm_

_Hangeng came back. ^^ I was happy but . Jerk. He doesn't even bother to call me while he's in China. No video chat, no text messages, no email replies. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to wait forever. Hell. No. He can't just think that just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm not going to 'occasionally' cheat on him. -_- *realizes that he has never cheated on Hangeng*_

_So you know what, I'm going to do what I do best. I'm going to flaunt it in his face and make him see what he's missing out on. The whole time he's here, I'm going to ignore him like he did to me. That'll teach him a lesson. No one messes with Lady HeeHee. Remember that. _

_. No one. _

Heechul gave a evil laugh as he closed the journal and sashayed out of the room, a evil smirk on his face. Kyuhyun walked past him and gave Heechul a questionable look, wondering why a look of his was plastered all over _his_ face.

"Sungmin!" He called out, his voice echoing around the rooms. "Sungmin!"

Within seconds, Sungmin came out of his dorm room, hair frayed and lips red. "Yes?"

Heechul smirked and stood in front of him. Listening to the complaints behind the door. "I see. Sexing up turtle man. Sorry to interrupt." He droned, rolling his eyes.

"Nope, not interrupting anything. We were just…playing…a board game!"

"Is it called 'Operation'?"

Sungmin flushed red. "Maybe…"

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your clothes that you keep…hidden. You know," Heechul lowered his voice, placing his hand on Sungmin's shoulder. "The ones you keep for _sexual_," Heechul coughed out the word sexual, adding, "preferences."

"Oh." Sungmin mouthed. "One second then." He twisted the door knob and crept back in the room. You could hear the faint sound of a moan, shuffling and thumps. Sungmin opened the door, threw the clothes at Heechul's face, saying 'Here you go!' and closed the door.

"Lovely," Heechul said, removing the articles of clothing and walking back into his room. He observed the pieces on his bed, hand on chin while he methodically on which to wear. Smirking he took the pink underwear and flung it across the room. Giving up on everything except the vibrating underwear, he walked towards his closet and pulled out his Lady HeeHee outfit. He heard the sound of the door and closed the closet.

"Oh hey Heechul," Hangeng said with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Heechul smirked.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Heechul grinned.

"I was about to take a shower. You?"

"Just…thinking."

Hangeng smiled and wandered over to his drawers, pulling out a shirt and shorts. "Could you hand me some underwear from my suitcase?" He motioned towards his bed, for which Heechul stood by.

Heechul put on that cocky grin of his and walked over to it. A idea coming into mind, he pretended to look around and turned around. "Here you go!" He tossed the underwear towards Hangeng. Hangeng nodded and thanked him before he walked out of the room; unable to hear Heechul's evil laugh.

Heechul started singing to himself happily as he put on his Lady HeeHee outfit. Putting the wig on and putting the red lipstick on his lips. "I look good," he said to himself. It wasn't long until he walked out into the hallway, remote in his hand as he waited outside the bathroom door. Leeteuk walked by, raising his head to notice Heechul as he threw a confused, worrisome look towards his way. Knowing this could be another one of Heechul's plans. For everyone knew Kyuhyun and Heechul liked to play dirty and they always won.

When he heard the sound of water being turned off, he scrambled out of the hallway and hid behind a shelf, snickering to himself quite vaguely. His eyes followed Hangeng as he walked into the living room, falling next to Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi. He could make out some parts of the conversation but when it was Hangeng's turn to speak he turned the handle up a bit and watched him shift around.

"Woah~" He jumped up.

Both of the couples eyes on him. "Are you okay Hyung?" Kyuhyun asked.

Heechul turned it back down, eyes watching Hangeng sit back down. "That was weird," Hangeng said.

"Yeah…"

They started talking again but this time Heechul turned it up all the way. Hangeng jumped up as a moan escaped his lips.

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi stood up and shuffled out of the room quickly, Kyuhyun covering Zhou Mi's ears as if he was protecting him. Like it was.

Hangeng fell onto couch, trying to hide the moans in the seat cushion that were trying to escape. As if it was his queue, Heechul walked into the living room and stood in front of Hangeng. "You like that?" He whispered seductively.

Hangeng looked up at Heechul with wide-eyes.

"I bet it's not as good as me."

"Heechul." Hangeng begged as he clutched his stomach close.

"Now you know how I feel!" Heechul smiled. "You tease you!" Heechul laughed. He walked over to the couch and crawled on top, legs on both sides of Hangeng's thighs.

"I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore." Heechul ran his hand across Hangeng's chest. "Hangeng." He whispered, turning the knob back once again. A smile played on his lips as he watched Hangeng squirm under him, eyes fluttering closed.

"Say my name," Heechul ordered.

"Heechul."

"Again."

"Heechul!"

Heechul smirked and threw the remote to the side, letting his lips take Hangeng's. The red lipstick smearing everywhere.

"Get a room!" Siwon called out as he walked into the kitchen casually and walk back out with a bottle of water.

"Get a life!" Heechul called back.

"I have one! And it's not on a couch!"

"Aish~!" He hissed before he turned back to Hangeng, laughing at the red all over his face.

_-u- Mwahahahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAAH! I feel better now. ^^ Shows Hangeng who tops in this relationship. It's not HanChul, it's Heegeng. Remember that! He's never topped, I have. . Trying to take all the credit, Pfshh. That man can't even unbutton his pants without my help, let alone top me. I mean who the hell tops me! I'm Kim fucking Heechul! XD_

_No but really. -_- Who can top this? I've never understood why people just mistake me for the one that automatically bottoms. It makes no sense. HanChul, SiChul, DongChul (Donghae? Really?) KyuChul….the Magnae….I'm not that perverted. XD Besides, he's too touchy and too lean. Not to mention MiChul. . Zhou Mi and I may be close friends but no. Besides, I like my Hangeng. ^^_

_Anyways, Lady HeeHee has to go. She needs to find her Alejandro. XD Maybe play a Love Game and Dance in the Dark because she's in a Bad Romance. _

_Sorry, terrible Lady Gaga puns. XD But I'm so Happy, I could die. . Okay, I stop now. _


	28. Conclusion

CONCLUSION 4-5-11 1:51 pm.

Eunhyuk walked into the living room. Dropping the stack of papers in front of everyone. "I made everyone a copy, so we can keep them," he said.

"Did you proof read them?" Leeteuk asked, his fingers laced with Kangins.

"No. Why would I do that? The whole point of the journal was to just log everything." Eunhyuk laughed.

"Maybe because some of us didn't think everyone else would read them!" Kibum snapped, voice frantic.

"Leave my Munkie alone!" Donghae warned, throwing Kibum a death glare.

"It can't be that bad," Siwon assured.

Kibum gave himself a face palm as Siwon reached over for one. Kibum smacked his hand away. "No!"

"Why not?"

Just then, laughter burst from the other side of the room. Heechul held the book open with a defiant smirk on his face.

"Heechul don't!" Kibum tried to reach over but it was a failed attempt as Heechul dodged him and stood up.

"'_My thoughts involve maybe some like…Gym sex or just being able to touch those abs are orgasmic enough.' _Ooh~ Kinky Kibum," Heechul said. All the other members looked towards Kibum's red face. Siwon's eyes wide and huge. "Oh! This one's good! _'When he wakes up and he's walking around the dorms with just a towel on, his skin all wet. I just want to go up to him and drag my tongue all over him.'"_

Kyuhyun started bursting out laughing, Zhou Mi's arms around him so Kyuhyun didn't fall over. Everyone just stared at Kibum with the same expression as Siwon.

Heechul went on. "_'I just want to put my hands in his hair and tug on it while he's doing something else to me.' _My god Kibum! I never knew you had such a _dirty_ mind. We should hang out more often." He teased.

Kibum fell back against the couch as far as he could. He turned to look at Siwon out of the corner of his eye. "Wonnie?"

Siwon took Kibum's hand and drug him out of the room. "We'll be back. We have to talk."

"Ho-ho-ho. Take your time~!" Heechul laughed.

"You know, Heechul. That was rude," Sungmin said.

"But it was funny." Kyuhyun corrected.

"Fine, shall we find something of yours?" Heechul pulled on a tap, automatically flipping towards a page.

"How did you…?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I printed it off yesterday."

"But I never…"

Heechul smirked. "I'm _always_ one step ahead."

Sungmin shifted around nervously, trying to remember what he wrote.

"Ah! Here we go! '_You will never know what I think about you. Those small hands just grazing across my skin and that beautiful voice calling out my name.'"_ Heechul imitated Sungmin's voice. "You also wrote about baking a pie which I thought was quite hilarious. I actually tried it and let me say it worked.

"What?" Zhou Mi cocked his head to the side.

Kyuhyun tore the book away from Zhou Mi before he flipped open to the page. "You don't need to see that."

"But Kyu~! I want to see what pie Sungmin made!"

"It's not that kind of pie, Mi." Kyuhyun whispered sternly.

Yesung scoffed. "Heechul. Everyone knows what we do in the room."

Sungmin blew Yesung a kiss.

"You guys are no fun." Heechul hissed.

"I don't think this journal was for the idea of entertaining you Heechul. In a way, I think it only made us see what we didn't see before," Leeteuk piped in.

Kyuhyun sighed. "There goes Leeteuk being all deep again."

"Shut your mouth!" Kangin snapped.

"Calm down Honey~" Leeteuk placed his hand on Kangin's chest, giving him a light kiss.

"Yeah…" Henry whispered.

"Omo!" Donghae squeaked.

"What?" Heechul asked, thinking Donghae caught something he missed.

Donghae held the book up and looked at Henry. "'_I have seen what the Hyungs do. I have eyes…unfortunately. I'm not that young and innocent!'"_

"What?" Henry asked.

"Alright, who left their door open?" Kangin called out.

"Or unlocked!" Leeteuk snapped.

Everyone shifted around nervously, itching themselves involuntarily and some mumbling words such as 'Wasn't me' or 'We lock the door'.

"You know. Henry and Ryeowook's entries are as innocent as babies and kittens."

Ryeowook turned to smile towards Henry.

"Well, except for where Ryeowook says he likes to pinch Henry's cheeks. He doesn't describe a face…" Kyuhyun slowed.

"On my face!" Henry chucked his book at Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook's face turned red. "Well, those too…"

Henry looked at Ryeowook and smirked, trying to hide the fresh blush on his face. He placed his hand in Ryeowook's and rubbed his palm in his.

"_I usually find some other form of entertainment in the shape of a stick with red hair and with very sexy spider legs that wrap around their prey and then eat them." _Zhou Mi narrowed his eyes at Kyuhyun. "Are you calling me a spider?

"A very sexy spider, Mimi." Kyuhyun corrected.

"Well, this spiders hungry."

"Oh really?" Kyuhyun raised and eyebrow.

"Yes really." Zhou Mi placed an arm on his thigh and moved it inward. Kyuhyun shifted around and chuckled nervously, then giving in and pulling Zhou Mi out of the room.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae shook his head. "Because everyone is rude."

"Gross." Heechul made a gesture with his finger down his throat.

"Chullie, you like it when I do stuff like that to you," Hangeng says.

Heechul laughs. "Not when other people do it."

"I see."

"Wookie and I are hungry. So, he's going to make me something." Henry take Ryeowook by the hand and leads him into the kitchen.

"It's like a sex party." Heechul laughs. He turns toward Hangeng and smiles.

"Heechul, I didn't know you jacked off in your room when Hangeng was gone?" Donghae smirks.

Heechul snaps his head towards Donghae and rips the book out of his hand.

"You what?" Hangeng smiles.

"I don't do anything," Heechul said.

"And you like cake on his body." Eunhyuk laughs.

Heechul mimics Eunhyuk in a higher tone and crosses his arms against his chest. "Cake is good on anyone's body."

"Is that so?" Hangeng asks.

Heechul nods.

"I wonder what it tastes like on your body."

"That's gross," Sungmin says disgustingly.

"Like you don't know." Heechul teases.

Sungmin places his hand on Yesung's chest and smirks. "I know more than you, that's a fact."

"Lee Sungmin knows more about sex than I do?" Heechul laughs. "I'm calling bullshit."

Yesung scratches his head nervously. "I don't know about that Heechul."

"Sadly, I'm going to have to agree with Yesung." Donghae whispers in the background.

"WHAT!" Everyone looks towards Donghae while he fidgets with a loose string on his jeans.

"What do you mean?" Eunhyuk asks.

"Well," Donghae starts. "I didn't mean to but I wanted to take a shower. It sounded like no one was taking one so I went in and I must of walked in on them…"

"Why does everyone keep walking in on us?" Yesung sighs.

"Now I understand why it's called YeMin."

"It's SungSung!" Sungmin snapped.

"But that doesn't prove anything," Heechul said.

"Shut up!" Leeteuk shouted.

"Well, we're leaving," Yesung said. Everyone watched them leave the room, Sungmin's hand in Yesung's back pocket. He turned his head around and looked at Heechul, sticking his tongue out. Heechul scoffed and looked at Hangeng.

"Whatever," Heechul said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"So are we," Kangin says. He picks Leeteuk up bridal style and walks out of the room.

"I guess that leaves us four." Eunhyuk points.

"This whole journal thing was stupid." Heechul snaps.

"Yeah. But you still did it."

"You're stupid!" Donghae angrily says toward Heechul in an effort to protect Eunhyuk.

"Heechul's just mad because there's no one left to victimize." Hangeng laughs.

"GeGe. I'm bored. Let's go play a game."

"Anything you want."

"But thanks Eunhyuk." Hangeng thanks. "In a way, Leeteuk was right. You brought us together even more."

"My Hyukie's just that amazing." Donghae smiled and patted Eunhyuk's chest, Eunhyuk returning the smile.

"Well, I can thoroughly agree with that."

"WHAT? GEGE!" Heechul snapped.

"Heechul, calm down. I'm not cheating on you. You're the only one for me."

"That's what I thought."

Heechul and Hangeng left the room as they walked by the kitchen. You could faintly hear Heechul say 'What do you know, Henry and Ryeowook are actually making food.'

Donghae and Eunhyuk sat in the living room side by side, going through the Journal and laughing at all the weird comments everyone made. Eunhyuk would laugh and kiss Donghae on the cheek every time he read something good about him. Donghae moved his head while his lips touched Eunhyuk's.

Eunhyuk was glad his plan worked. He brought couples together that were not together before and made couples stronger. Although, there wasn't a problem with him and Donghae before but he wanted Super Junior to be happy. He wanted Super Junior to be together forever.

And , luckily, it worked.


End file.
